1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external storage device of a computer using, for example, a static storage device, and more particularly relates to an external storage device for processing error detection and error correction of sector data at a high speed when sector data having an arbitrary byte width are accessed continuously according to a size of a sector unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to background art, in order to simultaneously realize an improvement in reliability and high speed access in memory control, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-105443 (1994), there is a system where data of an x-byte width outputted from a memory are divided into an odd number part (x/2 byte width) and an even number part (x/2 byte width), and regarding each of the odd number part and the even number part, error detection and error correction are performed using error correcting codes, and data of an x/2 byte width as outputted from the odd number part and the even number part are continuously outputted to a system bus of an x/2 byte width by an interleave control method.
In order to perform the error detection and the error correction for sector data having an m-byte (e.g., 512 byte) width, the sector data of an m-byte width must be divided into an n-byte (e.g., one byte) unit for m/n times (m is a multiple of n) and then inputted to error correcting means.
However, since error detection and error correction in the background art as described above are performed for data having a same byte width as that of the system bus, a differing byte arrangement cannot be applied as it is to error detection and error correction for sector data having an m-byte width larger than the byte width of the system bus. Moreover, as a further disadvantage in the background art as above described, both the odd number part and the even number part require individual error correcting means.
The teachings of each of any above- or below-listed art are herein incorporated by reference.